Spill It!
by can't think
Summary: Cody and Heather, now friends, bond over their complicated love lives, or lack thereof. CODY/HEATHER!  because they're frickin cute together and we need more CxH! LONG one-shot!


**Okay, so this one-shot is like way long (for a one-shot anyway). 14 and ½ pages on Word! So you might wanna get comfy and read this fic when you have some time on your hands. It's not a Valentines Day fic but it's kinda cute that I'm posting it on this lame day.  
**

**Pairing: Cody & Heather are friends in this fic. (Hopefully I didn't lay on the friendship too thick, but whatever) It's probably more focused on their friendship, but there is definitely Cody/Heather shipping in here as well. YAY! THEY'RE FRIGGIN CUTE TOGETHER! XD**

**MAJOR WARNING: I might be stepping on a few toes here, cuz it's kinda Anti-Coderra. Cody shares his true feelings about Sierra and, well, yeah. So if you're a huge Coderra fan (or even a Sierra fan) you have been warned. I won't be offended if you don't want to read it. But I will say that Codther deserves a chance! They're awesome! I do like Sierra but I don't like Coderra and (part of) this fic explains why. It might be a little anti-AleHeather too but not as much. (I do like AleHeather but I just like Codther [&Nother] better)**

**Setting: TDWT reunion party. Yeah, it's kind of a typical setting but whatevs. It was the best setting I could think of that could fit.**

**Hopefully it doesn't suck. I think it's okay but the ending seems a little weak. But I'm tired of fussing over it and I'm probably just critical of myself!**

It was six months after the end of Total Drama World Tour. Chris had invited the cast for an obligatory "Total Drama Reunion Party". Cody was a bit of a lone wolf while most of the cast enjoyed themselves. It wasn't because he had no friends to spend time with, but rather he had no spirits to celebrate. His gaze traveled past Tyler and Geoff having a punch-chugging contest and past an almost fully recovered Alejandro flirting with Courtney. His eyes locked onto the cause of his distress, Gwen. Cody sighed as the girl of his dreams kissed her boyfriend, one of the most undeserving guys in the universe. He was soon snapped out of his despair as he heard a screech coming from the door.

"WHERE'S MY CODY!"

The boy turned to see Sierra enter the room. Now was definitely NOT the time to deal with her. Cody ducked behind a group of people and snuck quietly out another door and into a hallway. He charged quickly through said hallway, happy to find that it had several other hallways crossing through it. He took a very complicated route, hoping it wasn't so complicated that it only led him back to where he came from. He passed several doors until deciding to open one to see where it went. Biting his lip he reached for the doorknob and turned it, praying it wasn't the room he just let. Opening the door and peering around it he was pleased to see that his prayer had been answered. The door opened his way to the sweet escape of the outdoors. He ran quickly across the grass and into the safety of the woods behind the building.

He was traveling mere minutes before he saw a raven-haired figure sitting up against a log. His somewhat friendship with the girl was an odd one. They actually kept in contact, though mostly through MyFace*. The extent of their online conversations consisted of her being seemingly annoyed, yet she initiated about half of them. Deciding that irritated company was better than irritating (or no company at all) he slowed to a walk and approached her. As he got closer he saw that her arms were crossed as she glared out into the woods, a sour expression upon her face.

"Nothing to celebrate if you don't have any money to show for it?" he asked sympathetically.

Heather raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Cody and merely huffed. She turned her attention back to the woods. Seeing as she didn't snap at him or tell him to get lost, he took this as an invitation to sit down next to her.

"It just really sucks! Working my butt off for three seasons and finally WINNING only for the money to be destroyed by that-that zombie freak!" the angry girl sneered.

"Well, I'm sure Chris will reimburse you."

"Chris? Ha!" Heather let out a sharp laugh. "As if! Besides, I already asked him…multiple times. He said he already gave me the money and if I lost it he wasn't obligated to give me more. Jerk! I should just get a job at McDonald's. It would be an easier way to get a million dollars than to go through all the crap that sadistic moron puts us through."

Cody gave a laugh.

"Good call," he said, unwrapping a sucker and sticking it in his mouth.

"I just really hate being stuck on this stupid show!"

Cody gave a sad sigh and propped his chin up in his hand.

"Same here."

"Stupid contract! I'm never signing another one of those things AGAIN!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Cody said with another sigh. Heather raised her eyebrow at him.

"So what brings you out here?" She asked apathetically, looking at her nails.

"Sierra," Cody said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Heather said with a snicker.

"Glad to cheer you up." Cody muttered.

"Pff, not really. But it's good to have some amusement stuck in this crap-hole of a show."

"Haha…"

Heather gave a sigh and slouched up against the log.

"It's not just the money that's bothering you, is it?" Cody asked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You can't be that depressed about losing _prize_ money six months ago."

"Hello! I'm Heather! It was a million dollars!"

"Okay, point taken. But, it's just that you look…really sad."

"I-I do not!" Heather said, voice cracking a little.

"Come on…spill it."

"It's nothing!"

"Ha! So there is something."

"Clean out your ears, bozo! I just said it was _nothing_ not _something_!"

"Okay, look. I've spent half of my life being 'the best guy friend' to half the girls I know and never 'the boyfriend' or 'the dream guy'. I've always been the nice guy who all the girls go to to lament their problems and pour out their distresses. I've picked up a thing or two from girl language and how to tell when their upset. If I've learned anything it's that when a girl says 'nothing' she really means 'something' and that 'something' is bothering her to no end."

"I—," Heather opened her mouth to retort, but couldn't find a valid argument against him. She decided to head in a different direction.

"Why would I tell_ you_ anyway?"

"Because I'm one of the few people you tolerate here and you should talk to somebody about it." Cody replied.

"Pff, whatever."

"Come on…tell Uncle Cody…"

Heather gave Cody a strange look.

"'_Uncle Cody'_?" she said. "Dweeb…"

Cody gave her a goofy, expectant grin. Heather narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not telling!" she said stubbornly.

"It's about Alejandro, isn't it?"

Heather looked at Cody in shock.

"I-it is not!" Heather exclaimed defiantly.

"Whatever Heather. Everyone knows you like him."

_Silence._

"You're blushing."

"Shut up!"

"I'm not going to stop bugging you 'til you tell me." Cody said.

"Fine! First of all, fine, I do like him! Are you happy?"

"A little…keep going."

"Ugh! It's just that…now he totally hates me because of that whole 'choosing the money over him, kicking him in the groin and causing him to get drenched in lava' thing…"

"Well, that can cause a strain in the relationship, I suppose. But are you sure he completely hates you? I mean you didn't intend for him to get drenched in lava. And if he really likes you I'm sure he'll forgive you for choosing the money over him if you're truly sorry. The whole 'kicking him the groin' thing is forgivable too. I mean, how many times has Gwen hit me or kicked me there? And I'm still in love with her."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay first of all Cody, he's not you or Barney! Second of all you're a weird, little dweeb. Third of all, yes, he hates me! He won't stop glaring at me and he keeps flirting with Courtney just to spite me!"

"I'm just saying, I think he really does like you, which is probably why he's trying to make you jealous. And if he really does like you he'll forgive you. Besides, I think he likes spunky girls."

"Spunky?" Heather said raising an eyebrow. "That's a nice way to say 'evil, cold-hearted witch' and a whole other slew of things people say about me."

"No, I said spunky and I meant spunky."

"Whatever…" Heather said with a sigh, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Maybe he still likes me but…" Heather trailed off.

"But what?"

"Nothing…"

"No, there's a 'but'. You said 'but'."

"I wasn't going to say anything else."

"Yes you were…you said 'but'!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! You said 'but'! I heard you say 'but'."

"I did not say 'but'!" Heather exclaimed.

Cody giggled.

"You said 'but'!"

Heather growled and roughly pushed a laughing Cody over, knocking him to the ground.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! I'll be serious if you tell me what's wrong," he said, sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

"Heather, I know there's more. Remember: nothing equals something?"

Heather let out a small whine and buried her head into her knees.

"It's noth—it's not a big deal…it's stupid."

"Aww, well, if it's stupid then I definitely wanna hear it," Cody replied with a grin.

Heather glared at him.

"You want me to pour my heart out to you and yet you're mocking me?"

Cody chuckled.

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" Cody said. "I'm just teasing you. I really do want to know, and not _just_ to mock you."

Heather harrumphed and turned her head away to ignore him. Cody placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you want to talk to someone about it. Keeping it all in your head is only going to drive you crazy. Is there someone else here you'd prefer talking to?"

Heather sighed in submission and then grunted in frustration.

"Fine! It's just that…even though I do like him and all…I guess it's just that…I don't know if he's what I want."

"You like him, but you don't if you want him?" Cody said slowly.

Heather sighed.

"I know! It's confusing! It's probably because I'm fricken confused!" Heather complained. She rubbed her temples. "I just…ugh, I might as well tell you cuz you won't stop bothering me until I do!"

"Pretty much," Cody said with a grin.

"I've had my fair share of dating guys like him. Ego-centric, good-looking, top dog jerks who only date you for social status or to get something out of it. Alejandro is the epitome of that guy. I swore to myself after 3 years of failed or pointless fake relationships I would stay away from guys like that, even if it meant being single for a while. Then he came along and as much as I fought it I couldn't help falling for him. And I think what did it is that I really do think he cares. He's not the type to fall for a girl sincerely but still…I think he really is being sincere this time. Or was until I screwed it up."

"And you're scared that you're wrong about this? That you're just falling for his game?"

"That but mostly…" Heather sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "As much as I know that he really does care I just know that somehow it won't work out. It's just a feeling I have. I'm not sure I can fully trust him, in the long run anyway. He'll go back to his playboy ways or our constant bickering will get in the way. We're doomed to failure both on paper and what my gut is telling me."

"Hmm, normally I would say take a chance at love but considering who we're talking about I understand your concerns."

"It's just that all I've ever had are fake friendships and fake relationships that have never worked out. I mean, I can handle it…I just…don't want to anymore."

Heather sighed.

"I guess what I mean is: I want something for once to actually workout! To be in a relationship and have it be real and not doomed to failure. I guess I just, ugh, this is so stupid…"

"Come on…what is it?"

"I just…I can't believe I'm saying this…I actually want, I mean…." Heather whimpered and hid her face in her knees and mumbled something.

"What?"

Heather grunted and lifted her head, turning it away from Cody.

"Errwalav," she mumbled grouchily.

"Oh, yeah, I totally caught that…"

"Love! Okay! I want love! I want stupid real, honest-to-goodness last-the-rest-of-your-fricken-wretched-life-die-each-other's-arms love!" Heather snapped. "And I just don't think Alejandro is capable of that! I don't even know if I'm capable of that!" She hid her face in her hands. "Ugh! It's so stupid!"

Cody looked sympathetically at the poor girl's distress. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is!" Heather said, head still in her hands.

"No it's not. Most people want it."

Heather sat up and sneered at Cody.

"Yeah, well most people are stupid!"

"No they're not. And it's not stupid…I think it's really cute and sweet that you want it."

Heather grumbled and turned her head to the side, blushing.

"Aww! Come here you!" Cody said and hugged the grumpy girl. "My little Heather is all grown up and yearning for love!"

"Get off of me you little twerp!" Heather snapped pushing Cody away from her.

Cody merely chuckled.

"Tell anyone and DIE!" Heather snapped at him.

"Don't worry…your secret's safe with me." Cody said, still chuckling. "And Heather…it's really not stupid. It's normal…"

"Whatever!" Heather snapped. "There! I told you! Now let's stop talking about this stupid crap! What about you? Why was your usually obnoxious happy self so pouty like a little girl who can't have pony?"

Cody sighed.

"Same old same old…" Cody said. "Gwen doesn't like me, Sierra likes me too much. I just have to face the facts; Gwen's never going to be into me."

"Yeah, well, she's an idiot," Heather sneered.

Cody cocked a surprised eyebrow and smirked at Heather.

"Oh yeah…why do you say that?" he asked.

Heather blushed.

"I-it's not that! I-I'm not saying you're a catch or anything." Heather fumbled with her words. "You're still a scrawny little dork, you're just much better than freaky-weirdo Trent and 'Low-Life of the Year' Duncan. But that's not saying much."

Cody grinned.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't…cuz it wasn't."

Cody cast one last goofy grin at Heather. Then he sighed and slumped against the log.

"I guess I should get over her but I don't know how."

"Have you tried focusing on another girl?"

"Who?" Cody said exasperatedly. "Most girls ignore me, laugh at me, or get annoyed. Or tell me: (in a mock high-pitched voice)'I see you as a brother or a best friend'. It would just be the same thing all over again!"

"Hello! What about Sierra?"

"Sierra? Seriously? You're really suggesting _her?_ She's just so…"

"Freakin weird? Yeah… I see your point."

"Yeah, she scares the crap outta me."

"Cody, Sierra scares the crap outta everyone, including Izzy."

"Got that right," Izzy said, randomly walking past them into the woods. She was wearing a clown costume and carrying a bunch of dead squirrels. The two companions stared at her retreating figure before it disappeared behind some trees.

"What the? Never mind. I don't even wanna know," Heather said.

Cody blinked.

"Oddly…Sierra still scares me more." he said.

Cody shook himself out of it and continued.

"Anyway, it's just that…man, I feel bad saying this."

"Spill it!" Heather barked.

"But…"

"Oh no! You're not getting away that easily. You just bothered me into confessing my feelings. Now it's your turn. It's only fair. Otherwise you're a hypocrite!"

"Alright, fine…you wanna know how I really feel about Sierra? I seriously think that she's the type of girl that if we dated and I dumped her she'd kill me or my dog or something. She doesn't care that I don't like her—she just forces herself on me as if I'm obligated to be with her. I thought we had come to an understanding after World Tour but she's still the same. She doesn't give me any room to breathe. She doesn't give me any space to be myself. She doesn't care about what I want and she has no real consideration for me whatsoever. All she cares about is herself and what she wants, and that's my tongue down her throat."

Heather burst out into laughter and Cody glared at her.

"Sorry. At the end there, you sounded like a whiny chick complaining about her loser boyfriend." Heather said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Cody grunted.

"Shut up! Maybe I'm being a complete idiot turning down the only girl who has ever liked me. Maybe I'm dooming myself to being single the rest of my life. But if that's the case then so be it! It's better this way. There's nothing inside of me that even wants to consider her. I don't like her at all and I can never see myself liking her. It's only when she's being 'not as freaky as usual' that I can even think of her as a friend. I'd be completely miserable with her and I just can't force myself to be with her."

Cody finished his rant, breathing heavily. Heather smirked at him.

"That was probably the meanest thing you've ever said about anyone, huh?"

Cody slumped up against the log with a sigh.

"Yeah, I feel like a jerk."

"Don't. Because everything you just said is completely true and reasonable. How can you NOT feel that way? And truthfully, Cody, you're right. You shouldn't force yourself to be with her just cuz she's _supposedly_ the only girl that likes you. Giving her a chance wouldn't be fair to her either. Getting her hopes up but in reality you can't even stand her. It would probably hurt her even worse in the end."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cody said in defeat. His eyes widened. "Wait, what did you say? Did you just say something considerate about not hurting someone?"

Heather cringed.

"Ew, I did. Seriously, what the crap just came out of mouth?"

"It's called compassion, dear Heather. It's okay, I know it's scary at first but you'll get used to it," he teased.

"Shut up, geek!" Heather said, shoving him.

"You might seem like you have a hard shell, but in reality you're just soft and squishy inside."

"I'm not squishy!"

"I shall call you Squishy and you shall be mine and you shall be my Squishy."

"I'm not squishy!"

*pause*

"And I'm definitely not YOURS!" Heather bellowed.

Cody fell over laughing.

"Stupid little dweeb!" Heather exclaimed. "Stop it! Stop laughing!"

Heather glared at the little geek and then the corners of her lips curved upwards. She let out a giggle and then covered her mouth and blushed.

"Are you laughing?" Cody asked amusedly as he sat up.

"No!" Heather exclaimed. "And I'm not squishy! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HAVING A CONVERSATION ABOUT SQUISHY! THIS IS STUPID!"

Cody started laughing again.

"Stop it!" Heather exclaimed. "You know what? This is getting to your stupid little brain!"

Heather violently yanked the sucker from Cody's mouth and mercilessly threw it into the woods. Cody stopped laughing and stared at the spot his sucker landed at in horror.

"Aww! My lolly!"

"That's what you get, you little creep. And it's a sucker not a lollipop, you moron."

"Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!"

"ERR!" Heather screeched out. "SHUT UP ABOUT SQUISHY!"

Cody burst into laughter once more.

"Quit laughing! You're so stupid! It's not even funny!" Heather said. "J-just sh-shut—"

Heather couldn't contain herself and burst out into laughter. It took several minutes before the two stopped, wiping tears from their eyes.

"I hate you, you know that," Heather said.

"Aww, but I love you," Cody said.

"Whatever. Why the heck am I even sorta friends with you?"

"Because you love me and I'm awesome."

"Ha!"

"But speaking of our everlasting, super awesome friendship…" (Heather scoffed.) "…I have to admit that out of all the people here you're one of the easiest to talk to." said Cody. "Most girls just brush me off, other than Sierra but she doesn't want to use her mouth for conversing. And guys don't like to talk about feelings."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just not a lame-wad loser like everyone else."

"Aww, come on. Admit it. You find me easier to talk to than most people."

"Meh…"

"Who else here have you honestly discussed your feelings with? Who the heck else could you have had a stupid 'squishy' conversation with?"

"Okay…so maybe the first one is kinda true…but the second one? Are you kidding me? With all the freaks here I've heard DUMBER things."

"Yeah, but would they have made you laughed?"

Heather grumbled.

"Admit it, Squishy!"

"Don't call me Squishy!"

Cody chuckled and threw an arm around Heather, pulling her close. Heather's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ya know…" Cody said slyly. "You and I aren't so different after all. We both want a REAL relationship. One where we mutually love and care for each other. Or at least LIKE each other. Considering we get along so well, we're both looking for true love, and our current sorta-not-really relationships aren't working out…maybe we could try to see if, you know, maybe we could go well together. You _did _say I should direct my attentions elsewhere."

Cody waggled his eyebrows. Heather looked straight forward, staring out into the woods with wide eyes and a blush on her face. She took a moment or two to compose herself and then turned to Cody with a flirtatious smirk.

"How about in a few years, if you've finally hit puberty and you've grown a few inches taller, you can give me a call," she said playfully, ruffling his hair. Then she stood up and walked away.

Cody stared after her dumb-founded.

"Wait? Did you just give me a possible maybe?" Cody asked in shock.

Heather ignored him and continued walking.

"I'm so going to hold you to that!" Cody called after her.

Heather turned around and gave him a sly smile.

"You'd better," she said. "And if you behave yourself, and stop calling me Squishy, maybe it will be sooner."

"Wait…what?"

Heather turned back around and started walking away again.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you! Get back here!" He called out and hurried after her.

Izzy popped out of nowhere.

"Ooh! A lolly!"

**Hopefully Heather's feelings about Al aren't too contradictory "I like Alejandro and I know he loves me but I don't know if he's what I want cuz I want true love and he's a playboy." Heather's just kinda confused and mixed up and Al's not exactly the type of to trust your heart with forever.**

***MyFace is something made up by Fresh Tv. (The makers of Total Drama & 6teen & Stoked.) I can't remember if it's ever been on TD but they had it on 6teen. It's supposed to be a parody of MySpace and Facebook. Though you probably already figured that out.**


End file.
